The Social Awkward and the Killer
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Jasmine White is unpopular, your everyday creep, social awkward, tomboy-ish, yaoi and anime fan girl who wants an interesting life. Jeff is an unrealistic sexy psychopath killer. These two people will fall in love…in STARES! Very awkward stares. Warning:


**The Social Awkward and the Killer**

**Summary: Jasmine White is unpopular, your everyday creep, social awkward, tomboy-ish, yaoi and anime fan girl who wants an interesting life. Jeff is an unrealistic sexy psychopath killer. These two people will fall in love…in STARES! Very awkward stares.**

**A/N: I wanted it to become a comic but I was too lazy to do that. AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT! Lol, actually because my stupid school (I hope I don't have to go to that school next year). This story actually takes my real life (except everyone's names are fake and also some are things I and others won't do but I put there because it won't be interesting to read then sirs and ma'ams)…kind of so yeah enjoy! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! PAAAAAASSSSTTTTTAAAAA! Yeah, I'm on drugs…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jeff the Killer of course. (Also I don't believe he's real for those people who DO believe he's real. He just sexy creepypasta that will never come real *cries*.) Also there may other creepypastas there so yeah I don't own them either. I do my very own character and probably my own creepypastas as well (I only have two creepypastas thank you). **

**Anime Girl meets Psychopath Killer…at night**

**Part I**

"Ok, I see you bros tomorrow. Bye!" I can't believe I'm done watching all my favorite youtubers' new videos. What am I supposed to do NOW?! I can't watch scary movies because it's night (and I have to go to school tomorrow and I don't want my impression as Dark Circles girl…AGAIN). What should I do?

A) Watch yaoi (Hetalia or Death Note? Whatever I'm in mood for.)

B) Watch new anime (I could watch Naruto or Bleach)

C) Daydream about yaoi and fall yourself asleep (I won't get dark circles that way)

D) Watch a Lifetime movie (they make same shit every time! You know what should make…a fucking epic funny history movie! I will literally ditch school just to watch that movie and that's kind of depressing.)

Mm, hard choices… Well I don't want to watch a new anime right now so…not b. How about C? Naw, a little too boring when I can't think of anything also I'm not in the mood for yaoi so…WATCH A LIFETIME MOVIE IT IS THEN! I jumped on my bed and turn the TV on. When I turned the TV on, I saw a Disney Channel show.

"_What? Why is it on Disney Channel?! I don't watch that shit anymore!" _I put on a movie my mom recorded (yeah she likes thriller or mystery movies? Or suspense? FUCK I DON'T KNOW JUST ONE OF THOSE) movie called Happy Face Killer. Also it sounds like a popular creepypasta (but it's true event so yeah…). I push play and lay down relax.

"_I can't believe school is starting tomorrow. I wish it was still summer. But…what am I going tell them? I lay down all day watching anime and shit? Yeah right…"_

Wow, this movie remind of…*falls asleep*

"WAKE UP!" I jumped up from bed and start shouting at my mother.

"MOM, WHAT THE HECK?! YOU DIDN'T NEED SCREAM WOMAN!" Yeah, I call her woman it's totally normal in my house.

"Brush your teeth and wash your face!" My mother left the room. Brush my teeth, got it! And…whatever that is. I went the bathroom and brush my teeth (what is wash your face, don't understand that). I went back to my room and get dress (my retarded uniform, thanks Obama). My mother put my hair as ponytail (yeah I don't know how to do my own hair, too dumb) and I eat. That's it. Literally that is all, did you expect something? Like something creepy? Well, we're not there yet so calm your tits readers (and if don't have tits then, calm your man-tits).

I stand in line trying to go inside this retard dumb bad shitty school and I really don't like standing in line because kids cut, I don't like getting near people (I have a thing for personal space), and I am afraid that someone may touch me (I don't trust these people) but I doubt that…just a little bit. I finally went inside this stupid school. What is it called? Well I'm going tell you what I call it. I call it Bright Shit. It seem bright when you thinking to go to this school but it's really, really shitty when you go INSIDE the school. That's why I call it Bright Shit.

"JAZZY!" Geez, she acts like she didn't see me for YEARS! My friend hugged me.

"Please stop hugging me." She stops hugging. Thank goodness, I don't like being touched. I gave her a friendly smile.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Please don't lie to me.

"Me too." I want some cake.

"Did you know we're in same classes?" Again? I'm not saying it's bad thing but…I'm just saying. Radio is in the house everyone! (I call her radio because she sings a lot.)

"What did you do for summer?" Eat, sleep, shit, write, read, watch, breath, heck did I A LOT of things!

"Nothing much." I just fell asleep on a Lifetime movie, can't you believe that?! The school bell rings and it was time to go to class!

Ok, let me get this straight for you guys because I'm too lazy to show you all. I know you want to SHOW you instead TELL you but geez, this author is lazy so I'm telling you. Like or not.

Basically, I have dumb people. Just kidding, not everyone is dumb but they can sure get my fucking nervous! Hooray, hooray! My history teacher= awesome like Prussia awesome. My English teacher: BORING but I don't hate her. My Grammar teacher: what is point of this class again? My Algebra teacher: awesome but not like Prussia awesome. My Science teacher: I like her but I hate science (sorry teacher, but I'm going to disappoint you, big time. Fucking science). My Fitness teacher: Oh sorry, what were you saying? Excise? What's that?

Pretty much all my teachers are females…except my fitness teacher. Poor dude.

**NEXT DAY!**

"Lollipop, lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli, lolli, lolli," I sing softly.

"Stop singing." Radio said. I WILL SLAP YOU TO NEW MEXICO, WOMAN! But of course I couldn't stop singing Lollipop because…the song was so catchy and couldn't get the song out of my head! Classroom was silent and everyone looked at me. I stopped singing because I hate being stared at by millions of people.

"Ok class, I want to get to know each other! So I give this sheet." Oh shit… The grammar teacher gave a sheet for a person. God, I hate these papers. What's the point of doing this when you really don't care about our personality? Just saying…

"_What is your favorite movie?"_

Reminds me of Scream for a second, I just put "IDK". Works all the time, right?

"_What is your favorite character?"_

God, that's hard one. Which should I choice? Japan, L, England, Russia, Canada, Deadpool, Captain America (I only like him because his name), or Batman? Mm…. God this is so hard! Heck, let's just put all them.

"_What is your birthday?"_

I don't have birthday until every 4 years. (I'm leap year baby.)

"_Chocolate or Vanilla ice cream?"_

I don't know if it's talking about real ice cream…

Or male's…

I should be careful on this one. Yes, I should.

**In Stupid Science Class (God I hate Science)**

In Science class we have to write about what we did for summer. Well, girl, I did nothing and that's all. After we write what we did for summer, everyone has to talk about what they did in front whole class. I can't do that! Do you know how scary it is to talk to whole class even if it's pointless? I probably am like one those people from that commercial Life Alert!

"I fallen and I can't get up!"

I know it's not funny but I can't help but laugh. Sorry old people.

"Jasmine." My Science teacher said. NOOOOO! Fine, let's do this! I got up and stand in front of class room.

"I'm Jasmine White, what I did doing the summer was...nothing really. Just watch videos and relax and…stuff. Cool stuff." I ran back to my seat and hide my face. I hate my life.

**P.E Class, it should be illegal, it's embarrassing!**

My Fitness teacher is talking nonsense. All I hear is "I love excising and Jasmine doesn't so we should make her love it!" So…I turn on my phone (I like to save battery on my phone, yeah I'm weirdo when it's coming to saving) and went to YouTube. I decided to watch Catherine which it's a hard puzzle game and my favorite youtuber Cry/Cryoatic, epic youtuber. That's why I found most dupstep music because Cry. I never saw his face (not planning to until he wants to show it) but I like his voice. He has a very nice calm voice. Almost reminds me of Japan. They both have a nice calm voice and I want rape it. I'm just kidding. I laughed a little, making the class stare at me again for 2nd time. I look up with my poker face.

"IAIN'TDOINGNOTHINGISWEARTOGOD!" I said fast.

Why are people still looking at me? Go look at your hockey sticks…you know never mind…just look something else that's not me…or that hockey stick… (Speaking hockey sticks, don't you Canada fans want Canada's hockey stick? I bet you do. Don't try to hide it!)

**On the bus…oh god not this part…**

When I was inside the bus, I sat down next to the window and put my earphones on. I turn on my phone and listen to better version of Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus or Addicted to Twerking Girl. Let's just say, everything just got awkward…

"We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain,  
We jumped never asking why,  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny,

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I CAME IN LIKE WRECKING BALL!

AH, OH, OH, OH, AH, OH, OH, OH!

AYE!" I was dancing to the song, crazily and everyone in the bus stared at me. They probably thinking this "what the heck is wrong with this child?" Oh well, they don't know how awesome this song is. It's not like someone is recording me.

**My Heavenly Room, only losers like me can come**

I was in my pajama shirt saying "Hello to all my fans" and shorts (because it's hot). I was listening to In Your Bed by Ariana & the Rose (Kevin Drew Remix) while I was signing up for Facebook. (Yeah, I'm 13 and I don't have Facebook so go ahead laugh at me. Don't care, bro.) When I was done signing up, I put my information down.

"My name is Jasmine White; I am the most unattractive girl in school well at least what I think. I am very quiet and my only friends are Mr. Computer, Miss. Phone, Tablet Johnson, and ice cream. Ok I'm lying but my real friends are Cherry and Josh (they're twins). My skin is caramel brown skin, my hair dark brown and my huge eyes are just brown. Also, I'm weirdo if you couldn't tell."

Now that's done…what do I do now? God, my life is boring, so plain; I need something to entertain my life. Everyone has an interesting life than me. EVEN MY MOM! All I do is go home, eat, write, draw some shit, and sleep. I went inside my house and went straight to my room. I took a shower and turn on my computer. Later on, I was getting bored, so I went to Google Images and typed in my favorite couple on Hetalia. Not USUK or FRUK, IT WAS AMERIPAN (America and Japan if you are too stupid, also that's a REAL place in America. Holy shitzoo!) I was listening to a love song while I was looking at pictures. Later on, it was 7:30 and I was completely bored. I was having a video chat with Cherry. (Ok Cherry and Josh doesn't my school sadly, but they always been there when I need them.)

"Jazzy, if your life is so boring then why you don't just…do something fun?"

"Like what? I don't enjoy things like you do like parties. I don't like parties. It's too crowd and loud. I just wish I could be as awesome as you are, Cherry."

"You are awesome, Jasmine. You just don't know it. Listen; come over to my place tomorrow ok?" I nodded.

"Ok, I see you tomorrow." Cherry stopped the chat. I sighed and turn off my computer. I collapsed on my bed and grabbed the remote. I turned the TV on and watch Disney Channel because I'm bored. You know won't it be fun if someone was like this?

*Sobs* "Hey it's Demi Lovato and you're watching Disney Channel, the happiest place on Earth." *Fake giggles* *Starts crying* "I hate my life."

Just me? Ok…

_(Song: Step up your game by Savant)_

_Step up your game, mother fuckers_

_Step up your game, mother fuckers_

_Step up your game, fuckers_

_Step up your game, mother fuckers_

Wait, that's my phone ringing. I grabbed my phone and answer it. I wonder could be calling me. (It's not my friend, that's for sure.)

"Hello?"

"Go…to sleep." The person hung up.

"…_.fucking drunk people keep calling me."_

Ok, I should go to sleep. It's 10:00pm and I have to go to school so yeah…going to sleep now…

Why you still here? Read next part!

**IT'S 12:30 IN THE MORNING, DO YOU WANT?! Don't wake a black person up!**

God, I love yaoi. I was dreaming about nice good old yaoi (AMERIPAN BENACHES) until I felt very cold all sudden. I opened my eyes and looked around. I look at my window (my window is RIGHT NEXT to my bed). What the heck?! Who opened this window?! I know damn well, I closed to this window before I went to bed! I don't care how stuffy it was in this room! I ain't letting a killer in my room! That will be retarded! I closed the window and was going to go back to sleep until…I saw something. I'm not sure if I'm tripping balls but I think I see someone…like a human shadow… Well may as well go back to bed because the story won't be interesting if I get out of bed and went to my mother! You know do the smart thing. If I did then why will this story exist then? I lay down on bed and closed my eyes. I felt somebody on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw A BOY! A CREEPY BOY! I saw a boy with huge pure black eyes, black long hair, and creepy long smile (wait did he fucking did that to himself?! What the hell). He was wearing a white hoodie, black pants, and white sneakers.

Ok, is it just me or this guy looks like L in a way? Anyways…I was shocked and about to scream but he put his hand on my mouth. God, it's cold (but not as cold as Russia's place). He leans closer to my ear. Oh my god, this guy is going to rape me!

"Ssssh, go to sleep." Oh…he was that guy who called me! How the hell did he have my number? I tried to push off of me. I tried to get up but he push back to the bed.

"It won't take long, sweetheart." This is the most kindness comment I ever had from a boy and this guy tries to kill me…or rape me? I saw the knife coming closer to my throat. Oh…hell…naw…also I forgot I had arms. I pushed him off of me and grabbed my scissor and pointed at him.

"I got a weapon too, BIATCH!" He laughed madly.

"I am not afraid of a 13 year old girl."

"You should because I'm black! And usually white people are scare of black people."

"I'm not afraid of any races." Well shit.

"Homosexuality?"

"I'm not afraid of nobody." Damn it!

"Well…um…senpai will never notice you! How about that?!"

"Who's senpai?"

"I have NO idea."

"Come over here." Well obviously I can't fight this guy so…YOLO! I was running to my mother's room but I did the biggest mistake. I FREAKING TRIPPED! BLOODY WANKER! I tried to get up but he got on of me. It's weird because I fell on my stomach area and…you know I'm just going let it go. He flipped me over, facing him. I saw him smiling (reader: wasn't he smiling the whole time? Writer: just shut up and read.). He leans closer to my face.

"You know, you're probably the toughest girl I seen my entire life. I'm actually impressed. Though, why do you have a scissor in your purse?"

"Just because I want stab a bitch duh."

"Oh, well I didn't expect that answer." I'm sure you didn't.

"Well, I was raised by insane mother so…yeah."

"I actually liked to learn more but…I guess I have to kill you unless…" Oh god…

"Unless what?"

"Unless you want it."

"Want what?" Please it's not the d.

"You know…my...member…"

"What…"

"Tally whacker."

"Oh…please don't it. I rather die than being raped and die."

"Too late, I already made the decision. It's not like I will listen to my victim, will I?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"You actually pretty cute." Ok now this guy is just horny.

"Thanks…?"

"JASMINE!" My mother yelled. I heard the police alarm or something like that. The boy got off of me and ran off.

That was the day I almost got raped and killed.

But I survived like a boss.

I see you next time?

**A/N: This story is pretty much on crack. Ha, but I had this idea for a while so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy! BYE!**


End file.
